


The Sweet and Slightly Spicy Smell of Victory

by LateToThePartie



Series: Whispering in the Dark [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, LoreTober (Lore Olympus), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Minthe is smug about getting Persephone in trouble and is excited for the story to play out...But maybe she should be more concerned about herself.Written for the 2020 Loretober daily challenge: Nymph.
Series: Whispering in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Sweet and Slightly Spicy Smell of Victory

Hades hadn’t come into the office yet, but she wasn’t worried because Minthe knew work was his first passion followed by everything else. She settled into her seat and opened the Oracle News app, smiling nastily as she saw Miss Perfect’s face plastered on the front page. She smirked as she examined her victim: large round eyes, awkward smile, soft features. Persephone had almost won; she had almost succeeded in making everyone think she was some helpless, kind-hearted goddess. Putting her phone down and leaning back, she’d almost wished that she’d been there when Hades found out that his new _love_ had destroyed a mortal village in such a cruel and barbaric way. He wouldn’t have believed at first, she imagined, but when the evidence was put in front of him, he’d have no choice but to take action against her. After all, his work, his _kingdom_ , was his first love, always and forever.

Another hour passed and he still wasn’t in, which was strange. Hades was always in by 9 AM but here it was almost 11 AM. Was he looking for her _himself_? He had endless employees he could send out to find the little monster, so why should he waste his time on her? Absentmindedly she picked up her phone again and sent a message to the Snarky Chat group:

**Minthe: Hey, Hades isn’t in.**

She hadn’t set the phone down for more than a minute before it buzzed with a response. 

**Thetis: Guess he’s trying to find her. Bet it’s going to be brutal when he does. Just wait until he brings her to Zeus – he’s still so pissed about this. He’s not talking to anyone right now.**

**Minthe: Yeah, but does Hades really have to look for her himself? I mean, he could send out the whole shade army to find her. And she’s probably hiding in the mortal realm anyhow.**

**Thetis: IDK be patient.**

Needing to fill the time, Minthe stood up and stretched before strutting down to the library to find Thanatos and possibly finish packing Persephone’s belongings. Smiling, she sauntered in and stopped dead in her tracks. Thanatos wasn’t at his station and the room was deadly quiet. She looked down a few aisles and checked his computer, but it wasn’t even turned on yet. Didn’t he come into the office today? She whipped out her phone and tapped out a private text to Thanatos.

**Minthe: Where are you? Didn’t you come in today?**

She sat at his desk for a few minutes willing a response to appear and when nothing did, she growled in frustration before standing up and stomping back to Hades’s office. Something didn’t feel right and the pit of her stomach began to clench. Minthe had tried to keep the intrusive thoughts back, but they suddenly came flooding in: Hades was mad at Zeus. Hades was going to find Persephone and hide her. Hades was going to fire her.

Sitting at her desk, she stared into nothing for a few minutes trying to reign in the tide of emotions that kept washing over her, but the waves kept getting bigger. Miss Perfect and Hades holding hands. Comforting her as she sobs her tale on his shoulder. Making love to her afterwards. Forgiving her. Was she really “his flavor?” How boundless was his forgiveness to someone he claimed to love?

Minthe thought back to their own tortured relationship. How many times had Hades forgiven her when she’d stood him up or said something terrible to him? If Pinky hadn’t shown up, he probably would have forgiven her slap across his face, but now that he had someone better, she was old news. 

The ring of the desk phone caused the nymph to jump in her seat. Without bothering to read the caller’s name, she frantically picked it up and said, “H-hello? Hades’s desk.”

Hecate replied, “Minthe! Hades is working from home today, so why don’t you head home?” The too-cheerful voice on the other side made Minthe cringe.

“Wh-what about his meetings?” Minthe asked flatly.

“Oh, please be a dear and cancel those today and probably for the rest of the week as well.”

Minthe frowned and felt her blood pressure rising, but kept her voice calm. “No problem.” Hanging up the phone, she didn’t bother to update his calendar before she tossed her coat on and headed out of the office.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She thought about texting Thetis, but what was she going to do? Thanatos was the only other person who she could go to, but he wasn’t responding. Pulling up to Thanatos’s apartment complex, Minthe practically sprinted down the hall and pounded on his door. “Thanatos! Are you home?” When no response came, she began sobbing and slid down his door. Opening up her texts, she saw he’d left her on read. Who did he think he was?

**Minthe: I’m at your apartment. Where are you?**

Minthe screamed in frustration. A door down the hall opened and a gorgon popped her head out and scowled at the nymph before retreating to her apartment and locking the deadbolt. Standing up, she dusted herself off and walked back to her car with as much dignity as she could. 

After fixing her make-up, the river nymph decided on one last play. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and affixed a pleasant-but-nonchalant smile on her face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervously she waited on Hades’s doorstep. When he didn’t answer, she rang the bell again and knocked a couple of times. After another minute or two, the door opened and a weary looking Hades looked down at her, his face immediately changing into irritation.

“Minthe! What are you doing here?” he asked, blocking her from coming into his house.

Smiling brightly at him, she said, “Hecate said you were working from home, so I thought I’d stop by and see if there was anything I could help you with.” She raised an eyebrow at him suggestively.

Running a hand down his face, he said, “No, please go. I told you, just focus on your job. I’m too busy.” Minthe’s face crumbled at his words.

He started to close the door when Minthe hissed, “I know she’s in there. I’m going to tell Thetis you’re hiding her from Zeus.” She turned her back to leave when she felt a hand grip her shoulder and pull her in.

Hades pulled her into his house and slammed the door behind her, locking it. “What do you want?” he asked, resigned.

“You. I want you back,” she said, tears streaming down her face again. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, but he gently disentangled her hands from him.

He sadly shook his head and said, “That’s not possible. Can I offer you money?”

Minthe sniffed and looked at him for a long time. He looked _different_ somehow. Stronger, even though he was tired. Happier, even though he should be angry. It had to be Persephone doing this to him. Sighing, she said, “I want 10K drachma a week. And I no longer have to work for you. I can’t do that anymore. This buys my silence.”

He gave no resistance, just quietly walked over to the table and pulled out his checkbook. This was just a business arrangement. There would be no more contact, she knew, no more chances to have him back. Minthe took one last look at him before putting the check in her inner coat pocket and turning to leave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minthe had wasted no time in depositing the check on her way home. Now, sitting in her luxurious bubble bath, she stretched out but couldn’t find the will to smile. She’d won, so why did still feel so terrible inside? This wasn’t the usual awful feeling she had about herself, this was amplified, worse in every possible way. It was as if the crushing panic of earlier had receded to a dull, dark chaos in the back of her head. 

How long could she keep this up? Would the feelings ever get better? Already, Minthe began to debate ways in which to get Persephone caught without jeopardizing her new paycheck. Anonymous tip from a burner phone? How long would she have to wait?

Sighing, she stepped out of her bath and wrapped herself in a thick velvet robe. Picking up her glass of wine, Minthe made her way out to kitchen to get a refill, hoping that between the wine and the midnight bath, she’d finally be able to fall asleep. That’s when she saw it. Something pink.

Not it. Her. Peering into the darkness of her living room, Minthe could just make out the silhouette of her enemy and rival.

The nymph flicked on the light and put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here? Gloating over your win, little killer?”

Persephone looked up at the nymph and smiled too broadly. Her eyes were red, but her hair held no traces of leaves or vines. Looking down, she picked up a pot of soil and said, “No, I came to bring you a gift.”

Minthe’s eyebrows raised and she said, sarcastically, “Oh, OK! A gift! Why would I want a pot of soil?”

Persephone stood up and said, “Well, you’ll need it, right?”

Minthe shrugged and said, “You better scram back to your keeper before he realizes you’re gone.”

“I think we both know you’re not going to be happy with money.” At Minthe’s surprised look, Persephone adopted a mocking tone, saying, “Oh, what? Did you think I didn’t hear your little outburst at Hades earlier?” After a pause, she continued, “Hades once told me that he liked me because I saw the best in others, but he was wrong. _He_ sees the best in others, gives them the benefit of the doubt. I. Do. Not.” Shrugging, she said, “Well, not _anymore._ ”

Minthe backed up and said, “Why did you come here?” Persephone took a step forward and then another as the nymph began to back up. She opened her mouth to scream, but Persephone raised a hand and silenced her as her power took Minthe over, calming her at first until she began to shrivel into herself. When Persephone was done, all the remained was a little plant resting on the ground. Its roots moved as if legs to run away and its leaves as if arms to flail before finally becoming rigid.

Gingerly, the goddess picked up the new plant and examined it from multiple sides before going over to her little pot and planting it, taking care not to damage the roots. She leaned in and sniffed it, a sweet and slightly spicy aroma clinging to her nostrils, but resisted the urge to break off a leaf and taste it. Holding the pot in her hands and smiling at her victory, Persephone took one last look around to ensure she hadn’t left anything behind and then fizzed out of the apartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, after Persephone had fizzed back to Hades house and quietly slid the potted plant in amongst his other plants before returning to the guest room for the night, Hades knocked on her door.

“Come in!” she called out.

Hades poked his head in and smiled warmly at her. He couldn’t help but notice how much calmer she looked, a serene smile on her face. Their conversation yesterday, while exhausting, must have been as much of a relief for her as it was for him. He was sure they would be able to get through this. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Nodding, she said, “I just had the best sleep ever!”*

He smiled warmly at her and said, “I made breakfast, sweetness. Up for waffles and fruit?”

She stretched and took his hand as she climbed out of bed. “Definitely. And lots and lots of syrup.”

He dared to chuckle as he put an arm around her shoulders, “Of course!”

She debated telling him about her new ability to teleport but decided that some things should only be discovered in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> *I took this line from the "The Fly" (1958). I was trying to find a link to it on youtube, but couldn't find the scene. 
> 
> I could've gone in several directions with today's prompt. I could've written a lovely story about how Eros realized Ampelus was not a nymph, but his lost love. I could've written a satisfying story about how Daphne uncovers the truth of what Apollo did to Persephone and tries to right it by bringing the evidence to Hera. Or even how the nymphs on Demeter's estate band together to hide their protectress from the authorities. 
> 
> But this is what popped in my head first at 4 AM. 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
